


Baby

by kurapikakurtaaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anyways, M/M, This is really sad, i hope you enjoy, im so sorry, its pretty short too, its super angsty whoops, writing this made me tear up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikakurtaaa/pseuds/kurapikakurtaaa
Summary: Komaeda is dying of lymphoma, and Hajime is comforting him.





	

I clutch Komaeda's hand, running my thumb over his pale, sickly thin skin. The gentle beep of his heart monitor is a drive of paranoia, the steady thrum filling my ears and rattling around in my skull like the echo of a piano in a cathedral. Komaeda's breathing into his face mask is raspy and the sound itself could put years of age in someone's soul; his sunken-in eyes closed in pain and distress a pluck to every heartstring I possess. The love of my life is closer to dying with every breath, and every exhale brings me closer to breaking down. Not here, I promise myself. He won't die seeing me sad.  
  
His thin hair is matted to his pale head, and my face crumples as I watch him furrow his eyebrows and wince in pain. He made it three months longer than they thought he would, but I've dreaded this day since the moment he told me. I bite my lip and hang my head to hold back tears to no avail. My husband is dying in front of me, and I am absolutely powerless against it. He is going to die today. I will have to stare at the body of the man I love for the second time in my life - only this time, it's not a game, and his life is not at his own hands. His entire body has been captured by the unforgiving thorns of lymphoma, and his dementia has made his speech a gnarled jumble of half-coherent mumbles. Komaeda's eyes half-open, staring at me - the only warmth in the chill of his figure. He is terrifying, but I know that his eyes are filled with love - and have been since the day I met him. His actions are not a fault of his, but the disease that overtakes him. His heart is kind, but the dementia is not.  
  
"Komaeda, baby," I whisper, wiping my eyes, "why don't you close your eyes and rest?"  
  
He shakes his head, arms trembling. He raises his other hand to touch me, but misses my hand by a longshot - poor coordination is a side effect of his condition.  
  
"I... love. It." He says, struggling to point to me.  
  
"He's probably talking about you, honey. People forget lots of words when they're like this." One of the nurses waiting idly in the room says softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh... Ko, I love you too." I smile, running a hand softly through his hair.  
  
"Hajime. Love. Hajime lots." He struggles, keeping his eyes on me.  
  
"I love Komaeda lots and lots, too." I say, choking on a sob. He's dying, and all he's thinking of is someone else.  
  
"Hajime...baby."  
  
"Yeah, Komaeda. I'm your baby." I smile. He only called me that a handful of times after my constant encouraging that it's okay, but every time he did, my heart soared. I was his, and he was mine.  
  
"Hajime, I'm... sorry. For..bad." manages Komaeda, and I lose it. His words take a minute to process, but when they do, they hit me like a trainwreck, and my whole body explodes into a violent fit of sobs. He's apologizing.   
  
Here he is, dying, and he's still saying sorry. Everyone has been convinced for ages that he's better and that he's over the constant paranoia and apologies anytime he slips up, but the trauma has haunted him his entire life, and even as he is dying, it's scaring him to death. He manages more, pulling me from my thoughts, "Hajime, not cry."  
  
"Promise not to apologize anymore, okay? You've said sorry enough, now. I forgive you - I always have and I always will." I tell him, raising my voice slightly. He nods, barely managing a smile. I choke out more, knowing that our time is soon coming to a close. "I know it's scary, baby, but I love you."  
  
"Hajime... I love. Love Hajime." He struggles, and the melodic tune of his heart monitor spirals out of control, its anthem ringing in my ears and playing the last portion of the sweet symphony of his life. His breathing becomes heavier and his eyes widen in fear, and he looks at me, terrified beyond belief.  
  
"I know it's scary, Komaeda. But I love you. I love you so much, and I'm here."  
  
"I love Hajime." He completes, and I let out a soft whimper through a heartbroken smile, "  
  
Hajime!" He yelps, his heart monitor racing and blaring out its beeps, sending him into even more panic. He stares at me, and whimpers out one last sentence.  
  
"I love Hajime, baby."  
  
The symphony concludes, the conductor of his life silencing the orchestra. The flatline is the only noise in the room as his head droops and his eyes cloud over, his frail hand falling out of mine and onto the bed. His body is still, and so is the whole world, for me. The nurses who stand there silently are irrelevant to me - it's only me and the body of my husband, now eternally silent and unmoving. My sobs return to replace the silent symphony, and my tears drip on Komaeda's hand. I wail, dropping from my chair to my knees, clutching his lifeless hand and letting sobs overcome me. I know that our friends are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for me to come to them, but I need to hold his hand for just a bit longer. I just need to talk to him one last time. Through sobs, I reply to his dying words.  
  
"I love Komaeda, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you cry reading it like it made me while writing it, I am so sorry.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I love these two and I've been wanting to publish something about them forever...sadly this time it was angst. More to come, though! I have a really nice AU planned so if you love strip club AUs, stay tuned lolol.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday!
> 
> xoxo, kurapikakurtaaa


End file.
